The Myths Of Politics
by AllTheFeelz
Summary: Feliciano is a kind and caring vampire in a community full of others just like him, many of which he has helped survive in the normal world. A major election for mayor is coming up soon. Feli goes head to head against a powerful werewolf whom is up for reelection and a horribly intimidating drow who strikes fear into the hearts of all that see him.


I always wanted to be different; to be special; to be one of a kind... Well, I sort of got my wish. I wasn't one of a kind but two of a kind. My brother and I were walking home one day and I got attacked, jumped. I lied on the floor nearly dead when my brother, the use to be one of a kind, saved me by biting me and turning me into a vampire. I thought I wanted this but I feel cursed. I must always be careful not to show my true form if I don't want to stay alive. Only creatures know who's other creatures, and even then some are unknown. Most of us appear human until you either learn to control transformation, when pissed off, or when you're super hungry.

My fratello and I are 21, at least we look 21. There is an area where we all live away from the normals. I was walking down the street when I heard a ruckus coming from a nearby house. I approach the home aloofly because it's about midnight and my powers are fairly strong by now.

I push on the front door and it slides open. It's Kiku's house.

"Help! Please!" A norm screams from inside the house. I see Heracles holding Kiku back and trying to calm him down.

"Calm down Kiku, you can't kill norms..." I sigh and walk in.

"Her, the norm has already seen us, she knows what we are. Let him have her."

"But she has a family... She's a mother, don't you care?" Her looks at me with those big brown eyes.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Hypnotize..." I sigh and walk over to the norm.

"Hold him tight." I stare into the girls eyes as I feel my fangs start to protrude out.

"This is just a dream... You will go home, get into bed and fall asleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." She gets up and walks away slowly and soon out of the house. Some minutes after she left Kiku starts to transform back to normal then falls to the floor. I walk over to him and make sure he's alright.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked.

"You turned into your Aswang form and tried eating some girl. Her held you down and I hypnotized the lady to go home and think this was just a dream." He looks at me then at the ground.

"I'm sorry for the trouble... I am so hungry though... I haven't had flesh in forever, or a fetus. It is hard for me to survive on blood. I am a mix of vampire _and_ werewolf."

"Well maybe I can help you. I have a guy who can get you some fetuses from an abortion clinic~!" Suddenly his arms wrap around me which is so abnormal for Kiku.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much Feliciano!" I hug him gently.

"You're welcome ve~! Anything for a friend!" Her comes over and helps him up. I leave the house and start my way home.

Once I approach my house I open the door but am quickly dragged in, the door suddenly closing behind me.

"Where have you been!?" Lovi yells at me. "I have been worried sick! What if a norm saw you!?"

"It's 1 A.M... Why would a norm be here at this time of night?"

"... Don't back sass your older brother!" I smile and get a glass of wine from the fridge.

"I was helping Kiku. He tried killing a norm and I had to calm him down ve. I also have to make a phone call in the morning." He walks over and yanks the glass out of my hands.

"It's 1, do not drink!"

"But I hadn't had my glass for the day!"

"Good thing it's tomorrow. Now go to bed."

"Ve, ok..."

I wake up around 12:45 P.M. with a yawn and a stretch. As I make my way into the kitchen to get a warm cup of blood I take out my phone and call Alfred. After a sip and a few rings he picks up with a smacking sound.

"Alfie... What's that sound?" I ask him taking another sip.

"I'm eating some brains dude!"

"Oh... Anyway~! Can you get connections with someone at an abortion clinic and send Kiku some fetuses?"

"Sure thing~ I know a guy who knows a guy." Alfred replies.

"Great ve~! And send half the bill to me, okay?" The smacking stops and there is a small pause.

"The guy owes me a favor... I got this one for you, you already have enough to deal with."

"Are you sure ve? I mean I can handle it! I'm better off than other people so you don't have to worry~!"

"Hey!" Someone on the other line yells, "Put down the bloody phone and get going again!"

"Sorry, gotta go~!" Alfred hangs up on me and I sigh.

"... Did you just drink some blood?" Fratello asks as I put my phone away.

"Ya, why?"

"That was the last of it idiota! Take a parasol and go buy some more!" I sigh.

"Why ve? Why don't you do it?"

"I was but since you drank it you have more strength to go and get it." Even though we both have strength.

"Fine then... Can you get me the sunscreen then ve?" He grunts and walks away. I go and get the parasol.

'I really hate the parasol because it draws attention to myself but hopefully it'll get cloudy enough so I don't have to bring it.' I look out the window. It's slightly cloudy but not enough to leave it behind.

Lovi comes back with the sunscreen and hands me it. I start to put it all over my skin.

"... Be careful out there, alright? A lot of norms like going to our local market so when you're going to the creature section don't draw attention to yourself... Try taking someone with you so you seem more normal..." I smile at him and nod.

"I'll see who's at the market ve~!" I proclaim as I strut out of the house.

'This could work more if I was a women but I guess I'm stuck calling myself an albino...' I think to myself. I approach the market. I can smell the fresh flowers, fruits, meats, blood... I shake my head to bring my focus back.

'Summer is my favorite season because of all the fresh smells. Even if the sun can kill me I love having the windows open during the summer and smelling the flowers and hearing nature.' As I get lost in my thoughts I am brought back by someone taping my shoulder. I quickly turn around see that it is Francis who has brought me back.

"Feliciano, it iz zo good to zee you~" He smiles at me and I reciprocate.

"Francis! You are perfect ve~! Come and shop with me~"

"Alright." He says as he takes my parasol. "Zen get rid of zis hideous zing. You don't need it right now anyway." He gives it to the coats and hats man.

We start to make our way into the special VIP section of the market. Once approached to the velvet rope we take out our cards and show them to the security men.

"Welcome back Mr. F. Vargas and Mr. Bonnefoy." They unhook the rope and let us pass.

When we enter myths of all kind greet us and stop for a slight chat. Two being Elizabeta and Roderich.

"Francis, Feliciano." Rod says as Liz runs up and hugs me tightly.

"Little Feli~! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaims excitedly.

"Uh, you haven't zeen me ezer! Where iz my hug Lizzy~?" Francis exclaims while making a kissy face and holding his arms out.

"Go to hell Francis! Vat are you doing vith poor Feli here?" He pouts and yanks me closer to him.

"He asked me to shop with him~ I agreed to and here we are~ Zo he iz mine!" Liz pouts and pulls me to her.

"You vill just end up using him for somezing!"

"But he asked moi!" They start tugging me back in forth as if I'm some kind of rag doll to be played with.

"No!"

"Oui!"

"No!"

"Oui!"

The two find themselves without me between them to tear apart. They pause for a moment and look over at Roderich who is holding me close to him, one of his hands on my shoulder, like a protective parent. There is a long silence before they return to the normal standing position.

"Vat have you got to say for yourself? Both of you." They look at each other then back at us.

"We're sorry." They say in unison. Rod doesn't move a muscle.

"You could have torn his arms out of zeir sockets."

"Vampires heal quickly." Francis states and Rod glares at him. Francis backs down.

"Ve are right by the entrance and you could have caused a commotion." He's not even scolding me but I feel him crushing me into dust. He has such a powerful presence that all who pass us suddenly become quite until they fully pass by. Rod is not one to mess with. He intimidates like no one and is very powerful and wealthy.

"Um... Rodrich? You um... You're crushing my shoulder ve..." I say biting my lip. He releases my shoulder and takes a step back.

"Come, Elizabeta, ve have shopping to finish." She silently walks to his side and they both walk away.

"I'm sorry Feli for causing you trouble..." He says looking down at his feet.

"It's okay ve~ Now back to shopping!" I say as I take Francis' hand with my left and start to walk. He slowly follows me as we head for the carts.

I drag him to the blood section and get a few jugs. They have no labels except for grades. If norms ask we just say it's fruit punch.

"What do you need ve?" I ask.

"I need some meat and some carrots... Also wine." We wander around the market and gather up the things he needs then wait in the checkout line. I pick the things out of the cart so I can have my bill separate.

"Are you okay Feli?" Francis asks.

"Of course, why ve?"

"You uh, your right arm is shaking like you are jacking of in ze shower." My face turns bright red as he takes the jugs from me and sets them on the belt. I reach for my wallet but suddenly freeze up. Francis sighs.

"I can pay for zem, no problem. I owe you one anyway." He starts setting his own stuff on.

"I'll pay you back ve! I promise I will!" He shakes his head.

"Non non. I have got zis." He pays for the groceries then we go get my parasol. "Come on~ I'll help you bring zem into your home." I open my parasol and we walk back to my house. The trip back is kinda awkward and silent but when we reach my home Francis still helps me bring in the blood.

"Tight ass was grabbing your right shoulder, no?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so... Why ve?" I ask him. He walks over to me and grabs the bottom of my shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing ve!?" I yell and start flailing but I end up freezing like a statue. He takes this opportunity to quickly slips off my shirt. On my right shoulder there is a big bruise where Rod's hand was.

Lovi comes running in. "What's going on in here!?"

"Oh joy, ze evil twin."

"What did you do to my fratello?" I can feel his eyes staring at my bruise.

"I did nozing. Mr. Cheappants did it. I was helping him carry in ze blood you made him go buy." There is a small silence then the sound of footsteps.

"Be careful Feli..." Francis leaves. I put to parasol away and go to bed.


End file.
